How To Train Your Dragon Mini Fics
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: These are some random HTTYD Mini Fics, just so I can write down random stories when I have a useless idea. Read and Review!
1. Losing to Life

Losing to life

Hiccup trudged through the fresh snow, most of the village was sick with a fatal illness, no one knew what it was, but it was bad. Him himself had yet to catch it, but right at this very moment his father, Gobber, and Astrid, were very sick. He went into his house, Toothless was waiting on the roof, "Not now bud," He said as he walked inside. He saw the tending doctor woman busily bent over his father. He stood at the side of the side of the bed silently, Stoick was moaning greatly. He mumbled something between the grunts and cries of pain, "Hiccup, I'm sorry, Hiccup, I love you! Hiccup come back! Don't die son! Hiccup!" Stoick said in his sleep. "Dad, I'm here dad! I'm fine! Gobber fixed me dad!" Hiccup said as he dropped to his knees and held his father's hand. Stoick body was heaving for air, the tears were starting to roll down Hiccup's face, The woman who had been helping Stoick was standing there, biting her lip. Stoick's body stopped shaking, a couple gasps were made, then they stopped, Stoick was dead. Hiccup wailed, and hugged his father's body. "Oh Stoick," The woman said, Hiccup stood up and faced the woman angrily, "THIS IS YOUR FALT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CURE HIM YOU STUPID STRANGER!" Hiccup yelled fiercely, The woman looked a little scared, "I- I'm sorry, I did everything I could, but I couldn't heal everyone. Oh Stoick, you never did tell him." She said to Hiccup then mumbled to the dead body. Hiccup looked like a frightened child, the terrible thoughts of being an orphan were sweeping his mind, he looked up at the woman, "What do you mean never told me? Who are you and what was between you and my dad?" Hiccup asked with both anger and fear, The woman swallowed and looked at Hiccup as kindly as she could, "Hiccup, I'm Elma, your father and I, He never got to tell you, he asked me to marry him. I was going to be his wife!" Elma cried. Hiccup was shaking and looked dizzy, "YOU WERE GOING TO BE MY MOM?! YOU TWO DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I WAS GETTING ANOTHER MOTHER?! AND NOW HE'S DEAD AND I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY!" Hiccup yelled then ran out the door, he ignored Toothless on his way out, he ran to the one place he would be comforted, Astrid's house. His girlfriend would surely comfort him.

He walked in to Astrid's house and to her room. Astrid's mother saw him and walked out of the room with a bowl in her hands. "Astrid! I can't take it!" he wailed as he sat down on her bed, he hugged her tightly, she coughed and rubbed his back gently, "My dad's dead!" He cried and wailed like a toddler. Astrid coughed some more, "Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry." She said, Hiccup smiled weakly at her, she smiled back, then in a sudden jerk of her body she leaned off the side of her bed and threw up into a bucket. She wiped her mouth and settled back down, Hiccup looked at her pitifully, Astrid put on a brighter smile, "Hey Hiccup, do you want to know something wonderful?" She said to him secretly, Hiccup sniffled, "What?" He said grouchily. Astrid was grinning, "Hiccup, I'm pregnant." She smiled and giggled a little, then went into a small coughing fit. "Really? Astrid, really? I'm, I'm going to be a dad?" Hiccup said excitedly, Astrid gave him a weird look, "Huh?" she said, Hiccup looked panicked for a minute, "I'm joking," Astrid laughed. Hiccup had relief wipe over him. "So, when are you?..." Hiccup asked, Astrid giggled, "I'm due in five months hon," She said, then she put her hand on her stomach. "Wait, you've been pregnant for four months and didn't tell me?" Hiccup asked, Astrid looked down kind of ashamed, Hiccup kissed her forehead and snuggled down next to her, he adjusted her night gown and could see it He looked at her with wide eyes, then slowly placed his hand on her stomach, a teeny tiny kick was felt. Astrid giggled some more. Hiccup stayed with her a while before going to visit Gobber for the day,

At Gobber's place he knocked and went in, only to find that another woman was weeping and two men were moving a cot. Another person dead.

Two days later he was curled up in bed when a knock on the door came, a very sad looking man stood there, Hiccup was about to say something when the man gulped and said, "I am very sorry to bother you, and even more sorry to say, but Astrid Hofferson was found dead a few hours ago." The man then left. Hiccup closed the door, yesterday his father and Gobber had been buried together, now Astrid was dead. Hiccup curled up in his bed and wept. Stoick was dead, Gobber was dead, Astrid was dead, the baby was dead. And everyone else was sick, so he still wasn't officially the village chief. Toothless wound up in the room somehow, "Toothless! They're all gone! What will Fishlegs and the others say? I want them back, I want my dad as chief, I want Gobber hammering in his shop, I want Astrid out there with me beside her, happily enjoying the snow as we dream up names for the baby. Instead I'm here! Crying as I here each of them are dead!" He wept some more, Toothless curled up below him on the ground, hearing the sobs and smelling the tears of his beloved master.


	2. Joys and Joys

Joys and joys,

(Author's note: This is a lot happier than my previous fic, and man is nervous Hiccup adorable.)

Hiccup and Astrid walked along the sandy beach area, for no reason Hiccup was nervous, probably because him and Astrid hadn't had a decent alone time in a couple months. Hiccup made a sudden outburst, "So, uh Astrid, maybe we should go take Stormfly and Toothless go on a flight, because they need it, and we haven't had time and-" Astrid cut him off and grabbed both his hands, "Hiccup, I've been meaning to tell you, I'm pregnant." She said with a grin, Hiccup didn't process it quickly, "Like I was saying, we should go- WAIT, what?" He suddenly stopped in shock, She laughed at his dumb nervousness, "I'm pregnant, due in seven months, um, You are going to be a dad." She jokingly explained, Hiccup didn't know what to do, he just leaned in hugged her, he snaked one of his hands down and placed it on her stomach, "You won't feel anything," she said, Hiccup said to her nervously, "I know, but.." She laughed a little, "I understand." They layed down together on the beach, "Astrid, what will our parents say?" Hiccup asked her,

Astrid giggled, "I already told them and everyone else, I just planned on telling you. And this was the perfect time." She said, Hiccup kept fidgeting, "What's wrong Hiccup? You look kind of sick, do we need to get you home?" She asked him as he fingered with his vest, "Astrid, when you told me I was so excited, now I'm scared! A baby? What will I do! I have to go out and train dragons! And the village needs you as well! You are my assistant, you are also one of our top handy men, what we'll we do? I can't just quit exploring, and no way are you going to be doing any hard work, rough training, or wild riding on Stormfly. And really, I'm scared. I don't want something bad to happen to, it. And, I don't know the first thing about babies or children! And what happens when we have another baby? You were an only child, I was an only child! Siblings would be so much to handle! And how would we cope?! Will we have live together now? Will we not raise the baby and let someone else do it? Where is the baby's main home going to be?! Are we going to have to spend every moment together changing diapers and cleaning up messes?! Will we-" Astrid stopped his rambled questioning. "Let's start with one baby first, I don't know, we'll work it out. Maybe the baby can sleep at my house for a row of four days, then yours for three of the weeks, alternating between whoever during the day? Now my question, names. If it's a girl, what will we name it?" Hiccup relaxed and thought for a minute, "Well, the baby's last name is going to be Haddock, kind of obvious. For a girl we could name her, Willow? And her middle name could be Astrid, for the fun of it. Willow Astrid Haddock, I like it." He said, Astrid smiled, "I like that, and for a boy we could name it, Ash! Hmm, Ash Stoick Haddock." Hiccup smiled his classic toothy grin at her, "Ash Stoick Haddock, perfect." He said, then he kissed her. A perfect ending to the day.


	3. Children

(Author's Note: So, I wrote this on a cheap writing program on my tablet over Thanksgiving vacation, it's a cute story, but I might eventually fix a few things. But you guys can have at it!)

Children.

I had been gone for so long. Astrid Hofferson the abandoner, that's the rumored name they've given me. But I'm back in Berk now, I left a few years ago. I, had a baby, with Hiccup. It was not intentional, but a couple months later a message got out that Heather was expecting a baby any day, and that Hiccup was also the father of that baby. Some "traveling" Hiccup? More like finding out I'm going to give birth to your child in seven months, then leaving. Hiccup came back a couple weeks later, saying he had been doing some things that the son of the chief needed to do. I had the baby, found out Heather was going to have hers, then I abbandoned Hiccup and the baby. I found out from some trade ships that Heather died during child birth, something due to being to weak.. I feel bad, she was a sweet girl, but the baby should not have been Hiccup's child. No idea what happened to Heather's baby, or what Hiccup named them... But I'll find out soon.

I stride up to the one place Hiccup is bound to be, his father's house. I open the door, I walk over to a bed by the fire, it's Hiccup. His face lights up when he sees me. "Astrid!" His shaky and weak voice says, he looks so, sick, and helpless. He calls out, "Kids! All of you come down," in a quiet voice. I hear clompimg and turn to see two girls, and a fussy bundle in one of them's arms. The two stood side by side after the one handed the bundle to Hiccup. He coughed and said, "This is Shannon," he said as he pointed to a brown haired, hazel eyed girl. "That's Aster," He said as he nodded his head toward the other girl, who had green eyes, faint freckles, and blonde hair. He lifted the bundled baby up a bit, "And this, is Ryen." I peered down at the baby, who had red brown hair and brown eyes. "Ryen was found only a week ago, washed up in the wreckage of a crashed ship. I took him in as mine, I'm looking for a woman to nurse him..." Hiccup says with a glance at me that makes me nod my head no in a quick and frightened way. He actually has the guts to even imply the question of if I would nurse his adopted infant?! I stare at the three children, "So, if Ryen's adopted, then Shannon must be, her, child?" I ask. Hiccup nods his head yes with a small smile, I turn towards the two, stunned, little girls. "Then Aster is," I say, Hiccup is beaming now, "Mine?" I finish. Hiccup looks so happy. I stare at the little girl, she surely does look like us, curious round green eyes, blonde hair that falls in her eyes.. I squat down a bit and open my arms, Aster runs up to me. I hug her, I see Shannon looking sad, tears in her eyes as she stares at us all. She's misplaced, Aster, me, Hiccup, even little Ryen fit together nicely, Shannon looks like what was the Heather of our group so many years ago. I open one of my arms and smile at the girl a bit, her face lights up and she runs and hugs me. I guess this is what is supposed to happen. Hiccup sends the girls off and I take Ryen from him so we can talk. "Hiccup, I'm sorry I left. I should have stayed! I left you with a newborn! And another on the way!" I say. Hiccup looks at me, his eyes scanning my every feature. "It's okay, I should have explained. I, had the responibility of joining two tribes together, Heather's dad became chief, so I needed to create a connection between the tribes now. I didn't want marriage because it means I wouldn't be able to marry you. So a baby was the better option this time around. I'm sorry I never explained..." He said. I smile at him, ocassionally any love you have for Hiccup turns into pity. "So, You named them all I guess?" I ask. He nods, "Shannon, because Heather never wanted a child named after her, Ryen, because it was not hideous and it fit nicely when you have no clue about the baby, and Aster, because I needed something to spark my memories of you, but not put us in pain of hearing a name, so, powerful." I laugh at his ways of choosing names. "Their full names?" I ask, Hiccup smiles a bit more, "Shannon Agnar Haddock, Aster Willow Haddock, and Ryen Horrendous Haddock." He says. I laugh at the baby's name, "You gave him that middle name? Ryen Horrendous Haddock? The girls are fine, but, Horrendous Haddock?" I laughingly say. He laughs a bit to, "I wanted to use it! Unless you wanted Aster to be Aster Horrendous Haddock!" He says jokingly. I smile, I've lost count of the years... "How, how old are they?" I ask softly. Hiccup looks a bit saddened, "Ryen is two and a half weeks, tops. Aster and Shannon were born two and a half weeks apart, they are both six." He says. As I hear how much of Aster's life I've missed out on, I decide something. "Hiccup, you are sick and weak! These children need a mother, I think, maybe I'll stay." I say to him.


	4. Joys and Joys The Problems

Joys and Joys; The problems.

(Author's Note: Joys and Joys lovely part two. It's fluff, with Astrid's pregnancy in the later months. I think a part three and four might be made for this. The birth and life with the baby.)

Hiccup rushed outdoors, it could come any day now. It was one month until the baby was expected to arrive. He rushed to Astrid's house, he heard Stormfly squawking and jumped over the fence, "Stop!" He said as he saw Astrid start to bend down and lift up a heavy bucket of chicken. Astrid turned around, "Fine…" She said and stepped back, Hiccup lifted the bucket and fed Stormfly the chicken. He then smiled and took Astrid's arm to lead her off, preparations were being made for the baby, they would bring it into the tribe, and all the details. "So Astrid, the things for the baby are working out. We've got to cradles, we've been given lots of diapers and blankets. Dad has found some toys for it, and whittled some in the mornings. And I myself, am working on creating a seat or saddle so I can ride Toothless with the baby!" Hiccup said. Astrid stopped, they were in the middle of the village now. "Hiccup, that's great! I hope-" Astrid didn't finish, she coughed a bit, "I'm fine Hiccup!" She said as Hiccup started to worry.

Snotlout walked up to them, "Hey Astrid! Done any heavy lifting recently?" He said in a taunting way. Astrid hasn't been allowed to do a single thing in months. Astrid drew back her arm to punch him in his face. Hiccup grabbed her arm, "Woah! Snotlout, just knock it off. And Astrid, I have given you a full restraint, no motions or work that could hurt you or the baby." Hiccup said, speaking to them both in a serious tone. Astrid lowered her arm, and place her hand on her overly round tummy. She gave a small sigh and looked at Snotlout. He sneered at her, Snotlout's anger at Hiccup and Astrid had grown greatly, he didn't like them being together or having a baby. He started to insult them a bit, "If Astrid's so weak, then who's going to protect you Hiccup? Your dad? Oh, and let me know when the baby is born, I want to see if it's missing a foot." Snotlout said and started to walk away. Astrid looked angry now, Hiccup held his temper, and put his hands on Astrid's shoulders, she gave another sigh. Hiccup smiled at her and slipped his hands down to her belly. Some kicks were felt, Hiccup moved so he was facing her, Astrid smiled a bit, Hiccup let his hands fall to his sides gently. Astrid was about to say something when she felt a large kick, she bent over a bit, placing her hands on her stomach and wincing in pain slightly. "Astrid, are you okay?!" Hiccup said in a slight panicked terror. Astrid nodded her head yes and regained her position, "That was a painful kick, but the baby isn't coming yet." She said, she kept her hand on her stomach though. Hiccup smiled some more and placed his hands back on her belly. Rubbing it and kissing Astrid lightly.


End file.
